Tanglepaw's Journey------UNFINISHED!
by WhirlingWhisper
Summary: Young apprentice Tanglepaw thinks her life is all messed up, except for one special cat. She goes on an amazing adventure to figure out a huge prophecy. Read to learn more.
Tanglepaw killed the fish in a swift blow, letting out a yowl of victory. But she quickly realized that she had been a bit too loud. "Shh," hissed Firestorm "You'll scare all the prey from here to fourtress!" he gave her a hard stare but then his gaze quickly softened.

Once she got to camp she could tell that everyone had been looking for her. She tried to get over to the fresh kill pile, drop off the fish and go into the apprentice's den without getting caught, but that didn't happen.

"Where have you been," snarled Whitestep "Every cat in the camp has been looking for you.". Turning around to face the furious warrior she said, "I- I was...er...out hunting eith Firestorm," Tanglepaw's voice was shaking "I did- I didn't know you were umm...looking for me".

"Well, you missed training and the dawn patrol," Tanglepaw guessed what he was going to say next, "You can finish off the day by-" Tanglepaw interupted him "Cleaning the elders den. Is that all I'm ever going to do in my apprentice life?" She asked. "It will be if you don't start to behave. Now go," he snapped "Oh and after your done Jaystar wanted to see you." he meowed with a hint of snarl in his voice.

After she was done with the elders she went to Jaystar's den. "May I come in? Whitestep said you needed me." She meowed. Jaystar looked at the entrance to the den, "Ah, Tanglepaw come in."

She walked in very slowly, not sure what this was about. She sat down in the middle of the den. "I hear you were lost. Where were you?" Jaystar asked calmly. Tanglepaw was getting very annoyed with being asked the same question over and over again.

"I was out hunting with Firestorm." She said coldly. Jaystar didn't look at all taken back by this he stared at her for a long moment, after a while he said, "You do know that I am your leader, right? You may not speak to me like I am just another apprentice. Do you understand?" Jaystar hissed.

Tanglepaw didn't know what to say. "I..." Her words trailed off into the distance. "You what?" Jaystar snarled. "I," She cleared her throat "I don't care who you are. You can't MAKE me do anything. So..." She didn't finish that sentence.

She looked up at Jaystar with big blue eyes, as if she had just noticed who she was talking to. "What?! You...you...OUT!" Jaystar yowled with pure fury in his eyes. Tanglepaw got up and padded out slowly.

She went to the apprentice's den. When she got there she realized that everyone was staring at her. "What do you want?" She snapped. They were all silent except for Kestrelpaw, "Where were you? We were all so worried about you." he meowed softly. "I- umm...I...er...uh...thanks?" She was very suprised. Heatherpaw suddenly broke into laughter, Tanglepaw stared at her.

"What?". She stopped laughing and looked at Tanglepaw and then to Kestrelpaw, "Nothing..." Kestrelpaw looked at her with huge eyes. "What?! We were worried about her.". Heatherpaw still looked at him "I know," She meowed "It's just you were worried a bit more than we were..." Tanglepaw turned and looked at Kestrelpaw with a questioning gaze,

"What is she talking about?" Tanglepaw asked "Were you really worried about me?".

Kestrelpaw scuffled his paws on the ground "I- er...I just thought a..umm...fox might of gotten you...or something." He looked down at his paws. Tanglepaw purred slightly but then quickly stopped when she realized every other apprentice was watching.

"Oh...well...I can take care of myself." She said her voice hardening at the last few words. Kestrelpaw stepped forward and licked her around the ears "I know" He whispered. She stepped back and wiped her ears with her paw. By now Whitestep had padded into the den and was watching with amusement in his eyes.

"Yes?" She asked, hoping that he hadn't seen too much. Whitestep took a step forward, "I just thought that you might want to go training. But I see your a bit umm...busy. He meowed. At those words Tanglepaw was a bit confused, "No, Im not busy...I..just...ummm...er..." She couldn't think of anything to say.


End file.
